oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Shopping!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Shopping!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 2a | airdate = September 2004 (source) | previousepisode = "Grown-Up!" | nextepisode = "Uma Dreams!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. Grampu takes Oobi and Kako to the fruit stand to buy some fruit. At first, Oobi and Kako make mischief at the fruit stand, but Grampu helps them learn the importance of respecting other peoples' property. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi and Kako are in the kitchen. They search for a snack in their fruit bowl, but it is empty. They tell Grampu that all of their fruit is gone. He tells them that they will visit the fruit store and buy more. The next scene shows Bella, the owner of the local supermarket, in her store. She smells a bouquet of flowers and sits by the cash register. Grampu opens the shop's door and lets the boys inside. He shows them a scale, which is used to weigh fruit. Bella greets Grampu and hugs him, hinting at a prior relationship between the two of them. Grampu introduces her to Oobi and Kako, who wave hello. The boys later search for bananas. They find pineapples, watermelons, and cherries before finding a perfect bunch of bananas. Kako gets the idea to place different fruits on the scale. He places the bananas, a pineapple, and a watermelon on top of each other. He then adds a single cherry to the scale, which causes it to topple over and cover him with fruit. Grampu sees this and is upset. He instructs them to clean up their mess and explains what happened to Bella. As he does this, the interview segments begin. They feature Uma pretending to be a supermarket customer. After these segments, Grampu asks Oobi and Kako to bring him an orange. They walk over to a pile of oranges and decide to take one from the bottom. This results in the fruits falling to the floor. Grampu is upset once again. He tells the boys that they need to respect other people's property because it does not belong to them. Oobi and Kako apologize and help him shop without any further disruptions. They bring their purchases to the cash register, where Bella asks them for four coins. Oobi invites the viewers to help him count the coins. After paying, Bella says "ciao" to Grampu. The next scene shows Oobi, Kako, and Grampu in the kitchen. The boys fill their bowl with food and ask Grampu if he is hungry. "No," Grampu replies. He decides to wear the fruit as a hat and exclaims, "Grampu stylin'!" Oobi laughs and waves "goodbye" to the viewers. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (interview segments only; played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Bella (played by Lisa Buckley) Scenes Oobi-Shopping-empty-bowl.png|"Fruit bowl empty. Zippo." Oobi-Shopping-Bella-at-her-store.png|Bella at her store Oobi-Shopping-the-front-door.png|Walking inside Oobi-Shopping-the-scale.png|"Scale. Cool!" Oobi-Shopping-Bella-and-Grampu.png|Grampu and Bella Oobi-Shopping-Bella-listens.png|Bella meets the boys Oobi-Shopping-watermelons-and-cherries.png|"Ooh, look, cherries." Oobi-Shopping-playing-with-the-scale.png|Messing around with the scale Oobi-Shopping-fruit-hat-Kako.png|Kako with a fruit hat Oobi-Shopping-Grampu-sees-Kako.png|"Lovely." Oobi-Shopping-at-the-orange-pile.png|The orange pile Oobi-Shopping-the-oranges-fall.png|The oranges fall Oobi-Shopping-putting-back-the-oranges.png|Putting back the oranges Oobi-Shopping-Grampu-talks-to-the-boys.png|"Food, not toys." Oobi-Shopping-paying-with-coins.png|Paying with coins Oobi-Shopping-Bella-says-bye.png|Saying bye to Bella Oobi-Shopping-back-at-home.png|Back at home Oobi-Shopping-Grampu-styling.png|"Grampu stylin'!" Production photo Oobi-Bella-costume.jpg|Bella's costume *The scene where Oobi and Kako knock down the oranges is featured in the opening theme for season two. *Bella, the owner of the fruit store, makes another appearance in "Theater!". Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2